


I think we’re alone now

by rrgos



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrgos/pseuds/rrgos
Summary: Annie can feel his fingers skittering on her thigh under the table, but she doesn’t look at him. Instead she tries to focus her gaze on Troy and Abed as they say something about a movie they saw last night. She feels her cheeks burn when his fingers trail up higher, touching the edge of her panties.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Jeff Winger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 180





	I think we’re alone now

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime in season 3

Annie can feel his fingers skittering on her thigh under the table, but she doesn’t look at him. Instead she tries to focus her gaze on Troy and Abed as they say something about a movie they saw last night. She feels her cheeks burn when his fingers trail up higher, touching the edge of her panties. 

She silently curses at him for sitting next to her in the first place. His usual spot next to Britta is empty, but no one seems to mind at all. They are all too invested in their current conversation and Annie tries desperately to look like she’s listening too. But she can’t hear anything other than the blood pumping in her ears and her heart hammering in her chest. 

She almost slips out a breathy moan when she feels two fingers slip through her panties and softly trace her folds. This time before she can stop herself, she snaps her head at him, her eyes wide and her lips parted with a feverish glint in her eyes. She shoots him a glare and tilts her head over to their friends, reminding him that they aren’t alone in the study room. 

Jeff doesn’t seem fazed though. Instead, the edges of his lips curl into a smirk and he slowly -- agonizingly slow -- dips two of his finger into her wet heat. 

Annie lets out a silent gasp and immediately looks around at her surroundings, but no one is looking. Shirley, Pierce and Britta are fully facing Troy and Abed as they both continue to talk, and they all seem to be in a deep conversation, not acknowledging Jeff’s fingers slowly fucking her. Pierce looks bored but he’s listening nonetheless, Shirley is smiling and nodding and Britta is occasionally adding a few words in. Annie wants to feel relieved at the lack of attention, but she shouldn’t be feeling that in the first place because they are in the study room with all of their friends, doing something entirely inappropriate.

Her thoughts are interrupted as she feels him add a third finger in and curls them, causing her hips to buck a little. She grips the edge of the table until her knuckles turn white and she can feel Jeff’s heated gaze on her.

She bites her lip in order to keep herself quiet and leans a bit over at him. 

”Stop it,” she manages quietly, her voice cracking a bit when his fingers slide in and out of her, in a slow teasing manner as though he is punishing her. She grits her teeth, “We can get caught.”

His fingers don’t stop, don’t even falter, and he leans over to whisper in her ear; “So?” He says in a low voice.

Annie’s breath hitches at his response and she grips the table even tighter -- if that was even possible at that point. Her stomach flutters familiarly and she knows that she is close to her release. 

“Jeff, please,” she moans weakly in his ear, begging him to fuck her faster with his fingers. She knows telling him to stop is useless, so she may as well let him fuck her, not that she’s complaining. At all. But the circumstances could be better. 

She can feel him smirking as the pace of fingers stay the same, sliding the digits in and out of her in a painfully slow manner. Annie feels her cheeks burn in frustration at not being able to reach her release, and leans into him a bit more. She nips at his bare neck, whimpering a soft please that only he can hear.

She hears him groan as her walls tighten around his fingers, and he picks up the pace, rapidly slides his fingers in and out of her damp channel going in deeper every single time. 

Annie closes her eyes again, consequences be damned, and feels herself at the brink of her orgasm, so close to coming all over his fingers--

Her eyes fly open when she hears a chair being moved and sees everyone beginning to get up. She immediately moves away from Jeff, causing his fingers to slip out of her and she nearly whimpers at the loss. 

”Oh, are you guys heading home?” She gathers her voice and asks, but she still sounds somewhat weak due to the effects of Jeff’s fingers, but thankfully for her, once again no one notices. 

Britta nods and points and the clock on the wall. “Yeah it’s pretty late.” She says as she grabs her bag. “You should head home too.” Annie manages a nod and she too, stands up to grab her bag. Her legs wobble but she ignores them and places the study book she didn’t even get the chance to use in her bag, all thanks to Jeff. 

Everyone else bids her goodbye and leaves, which Annie responds with a tight smile. “Annie, are you coming?” Abed asks, standing in front of the door.

Annie nods, pretending to look for something in her bag. “Yeah but I can’t find one of my books. I think I lost it. I’ll just meet you and Troy at the house after I find it.” She sighs, pretending to looks disappointed, ignoring the snort that comes from Jeff at her poor lie.

Abed nods and looks over at Jeff expectedly. Jeff notices and gets up from the chair. “I’ll help her find the book. I’ll also head home after.” He shrugs, seeming to look nonchalant and casual. Abed narrows his eyes slightly, looking at both of them for a few more seconds before nodding and exiting the study room, leaving Annie and Jeff alone.

”You lost your book? Nice one,” Jeff snorts again, making Annie glare at him. She crosses her arms and leans against the table. 

”That wasn’t nice of you, you know. Teasing me like that. In front of our friends.” 

Jeff raises his eyebrows and walks over to stand in front of her, the edges of his lips twitching. “It’s not like you didn’t enjoy it. And they had no idea about it.” 

Annie shrugs and leans back against the table. She then lightly smirks at him and slowly parts her legs, her lids heavy as she looks at him. “You ought to be taught a lesson.” She says, her voice low. 

Jeff’s eyes widen, uncertain at what she’s playing at. He opens his mouth to give her what she assumes a sarcastic reply judging by his amused expression, but then closes it shut as he watches Annie move farther back on the table. Her legs are still parted and her knees are up high, her feet flat on the table, making her skirt fall down to her thighs, revealing her pink cotton panties. 

”Annie.” He says, his voice low and ridden with lust. His eyes darken as he watches her hand move down her stomach and to her panties, slowly tracing the cotton. Her lips curl as she watches his fists tighten. He stands rigid in front of her and she knows he’s itching to slide his hands up her thighs and bury himself inside her.

Ever since they started this -- whatever _this_ is -- he has been taking every opportunity to get his hands all over her and pleasure her until she comes on his fingers or mouth. She loves it of course, and very often returns the favor. But all of those escapades and the sneaking around tends to happen somewhere in private, definitely not in front of people, let alone their friends. 

”Jeff.” She responds sweetly, with a hint of mischievousness. Her fingers slip in her panties, right where his fingers had been not so long ago. She doesn’t remove her gaze from him as her fingers slip inside herself, making her gasp. She sees his jaw tighten as he watches her, still standing in front of her and she smirks, happy to be effecting him. 

Annie begins to slide her fingers in and out of herself, letting out a soft moan as she watches him in front of her, his eyes dark and ridded with lust and hunger as he watches her pleasure herself.

Her eyes slide shut for a brief moment she hits a particularly pleasant spot, and when she opens them again his face is inches away from her. She gasps as the sudden close proximity and her free hand immediately goes up to grip his bicep as she bucks against her hand, feeling herself reeling close.

Instead of letting herself cum, she slips her fingers out of herself and brings her glistening fingers up. Jeff quickly grips her wrist and sucks on her finger tips that are coaxed with her juices, reveling at her taste. His tongue traces her digits, lapping the glistening juices off of her fingers until he’s sure there are none left. After he’s done he plops them out of his mouth and places a kiss on them, making her smile. 

His gaze slips down to her lips, and Annie leans upwards to capture his lips. Jeff’s hands move up to her hair, his fingers sliding through her dark locks as he holds her closer, devouring her mouth with his own. 

Soon enough, they rid themselves of their clothes, underwear follows right after, desperate for skin on skin contact. Annie years to feel his warmth on her skin -- he is practically a furnace with all that heat. 

Jeff trails kisses down her neck and collarbone until he reaches the top of her breasts. He places kisses on one of her breasts, and sucks on a particular spot right above her nipple, making Annie writhe and whimper from under him. 

She rocks her hips against his, desperate for friction. Jeff groans into her neck and pulls himself up, facing her again. Her hand cups his cheek and her thumb gently caresses him, making him sigh and nuzzle against her palm, placing a kiss.  
  
“Jeff,” she murmurs and flutters her lashes at him, knowing very well that it’s one of his weaknesses, “please fuck me.” 

Jeff’s eyes snap open, darkening even more. She wraps her legs around his back, feeling his warm and hard against the inside of her thigh.

”Your wish is my command, Milady.” He whispers into her ear, making Annie smile fondly at the nickname.

She reaches down to grab his cock, and traces at the tip with her thumb, making him groan. She then positions him right above her entrance and looks up at him. He’s looking right back, and he leans down to kiss her again, and slides his cock into her. They both gasp when he slides in deeper. Annie’s walls are already fluttering against his cock. Their lips crash against each other as Jeff starts to move, sliding his cock in and out of her. Her nails scrape down his back as she buries her face into the crook of his neck, letting out a silent moan. 

The pace then fastens, and he begins to pound into her. Her legs go up higher on his back, spreading herself more so that the angle is better and he is pounding into her even deeper now. Annie feels herself getting close and rocks up against him harder, whispering his name frantically as he does the same.

”Annie, are you close?” He asks into her ear, making her shiver. She bites her lip and nods, gripping his biceps as his pace becomes more frantic, more hurried. He dives into her deeper but faster and it’s enough to make Annie see spots. 

“Jeff! I’m close.” She squeaks, burying her face into his shoulder again and bites down in an attempt to keep herself from screaming.

”Cum for me Annie.” She hears him say, and that’s all it takes for her to explode on his cock, her juices gushing over him. He pounds into her a few more times before cumming into her, whispering her name.

He collapses next to her, both of them heaving and trying to catch their breaths. Annie places her head on his chest and her hand on his stomach. Jeff is quick to wrap his arms around her, pulling her flush against him and kisses the top of her head.

”That was fun.” she smiles, nuzzling into his chest with contentment. “Maybe we should have sex in public places more often. The thrill and all.” 

Jeff hums in agreement, caressing her hair. He plants a kiss on her forehead as he closes his eyes. 

”Fun doesn’t even begin to describe it.”


End file.
